Accidentally in love
by Mandy admirer
Summary: Na vida, há aqueles que são populares e outros não. Sempre há quem é o querido e aqueles que são isolados. Essa é a historia de duas pessoas totalmente distintas acabam se apaixonando, só muda que tudo fruto de uma aposta! O que pode acontecer? Será que são tão opostos assim?
1. Capitulo 1 – A aposta

**Accidentally in love**

**Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Clamp**

"Na vida, há aqueles que são populares e outros não. Sempre há quem é o querido e aqueles que são isolados. Essa é a historia de duas pessoas totalmente distintas acabam se apaixonando, só muda que tudo fruto de uma aposta! O que pode acontecer?"

**Capitulo 1**

**A aposta**

Era um dia qualquer na Escola Secundaria de Tomoeda e assim Sakura sempre chegava atrasada para a aula, ou melhor, em cima da hora. Era a aula de matemática, e por mais ela achasse irritante a matéria, ganhou habilidades e também rapidez em resolver contas que a própria se espantava!

Nesse dia haveria prova de historia na quarta aula e ela estava ansiosa, junto de suas amigas Tomoyo, Rika, Meiling, Naoko e Chiharu. Dessa forma, elas nem perceberam as aulas indo, assim que deu o sinal para o intervalo, Tomoyo e Chiharu saíram da sala com seus respectivos namorados Eriol Hiiragizawa e Takashi Yamazaki. Dessa forma, só ficaram algumas meninas tímidas da sala , Meiling, Naoko, Rita, Sakura e Syaoran.

Meiling cochichou para Rita:

_ Vou la perguntar para ele sobre a matéria.

Rita bem que tentou impedi-la de fazer isso, não dando um bom resultado. Assim, Meiling foi ate a Syaoran e disse com todas as letras:

_ Você sabe bem a matéria?

_ Hummmm

_ Teria como me explicar à matéria?

_ Hummmm

_ Você...

Foi interrompida quando o próprio disse:

_ Você sabe que eu não quero nada com você. Na verdade, para mim, você só seria mais uma, e eu sei, porque você deixou bem claro que me ama e quer mais que uma vez apenas, então, não me peça atenção e etc... Você sabe que isso só se machuca mais e mais!

_Mas...

_ Você deve ser tão apaixonada por mim que nem percebe quem realmente gosta de você!

_ Como!?

_ Por uma única pessoa dessa sala que não fico uma vez com você, e você nem se da conta disso por ser obsecada em mim!

_ Hummm

_ Se eu fosse você ia se concentrar para a prova, Ela é longa e você sabe disso Meiling!

_ Por que se preocupa comigo?

_ Eu sempre me preocupo com quem eu acho que vale a pena!

Meiling se sentiu humilhada. Ao se sentar ao lado das meninas, ela disse em tom baixo, mas mesmo assim Rika, Naoko e Sakura escutaram:

_ Eu ainda vou me vingar. Ele ainda vai se apaixonar e vai saber o que é perder um amor, tendo ou não tendo ainda!

As três olharam assustadas para o que ela disse, mas não resolveram a questionar, tinham que se concentrar para a prova que prometia ser longa.

Logo depois da prova,Sakura, Naoko e Rika foram para o cinema assistir um filme qualquer para distrair a cabeça, querendo ou não, fazer uma prova discursiva, era muito cansativa.  
Logo após, Meiling chamou Sakura para ir na casa dela. Algo no intimo de Sakura dizia que isso não seria bom, e que iria ter consequência.

Chegando na casa de Meiling, a mesma preparou um lanche e as duas subiram para o quarto e La começaram a comer, Meiling quebrou o silencio que ali formara:

_ Você sempre vai bem em tudo e faz tudo que quer Sakura

_ Como assim?

_ Você tem um boletim que da inveja, e quando sai, fica com quem você escolhe e pronto. Você consegue se esquivar dos que querem te namorar indicando quem gosta deles, parece ate cupido!  
_ Meiling, você esta dizendo isso pelo que o Syaoran disse?

_ Mais ou menos!

_ È o Yue que gosta de você, faz um ano, mas ele sente medo de se aproximar de você pois sabe da sua paixão platônica por Li.

_ Paixão platônica por Li? È amor Sakura!

_ Não é, você sente é amor de irmã, eu sei disso, so muda que você é ciumenta.

_ Como sabe disso?

_ Voce se vê ficando com ele?

_ Mas sonho por ele todo dia!

_ Mas não se vê beijando ele e nem nada disso neh?

_ Isso é verdade!

_ Você criou um modelo de homem perfeito sobre ele Meiling!

_ Sakura, posso te pedir um favor?

_ Claro Meiling!

_ Sobre Syaoran Li?

_ Você quer ainda ficar com ele! Para com isso, conheça o Yue primeiro!

_ Não é isso Sakura. Eu sei que você não se envolve com ninguém e só sai quando esta com muita vontade, mas você poderia fazer ele se apaixonar por você! Você é conhecida como nerd, e ninguém a vê com ninguém, seria como uma lição para ele, já que muitos a quer e você não quer ninguém!

_ MEILING!? Eu não posso fazer isso! Não tem nem lógica!

_ Duvido que você não sinta atração por ele!  
_ Eu sinto e todas as meninas do campus também sentem. Ou seja, não sou a única que quer o conquistar!  
_ Seja meiga com ele, como você era quando você tinha 14 anos, ate que ...

_ PARA MEILING! Eu não quero me envolver com ninguém?!

_ Você que estará o manipulando, e não ele!  
_ Mas ... Eu realmente não sei se sou capaz disso!

_ Não me diga que você não gosta da ideia de ser vista com Syaoran Li, amado pelos professores e alunos e o único não metido do time de futebol!

_ Hummmm...

_ Aceite isso como um desafio, ou melhor, como uma aposta!

_ Aposta?

_ Você sai com ele e faz ele se apaixonar por você em troca, você ganha uma viagem para os EUA.

_ Como!?

_ Eu a banco La por uma semana!  
_ Você quer mesmo que eu faça isso néh?

_ Hummm... Você é louca. Eu aceito, só com uma condição. – Apertando a mão da Meiling

_ Você é mais louca que eu Sakura, por aceitar isso! Naoko tentou e não conseguiu! Mas, o que você quer que eu faça?

_ Meu sonho é conhecer os EUA! Você sabe que é meu ponto fraco! Mas eu quero abrir mão disso se você for tentar conhecer o Hiwara e parar por essa obsessão por Li.

_ Eu sei Sakura que é seu ponto fraco! Não seja boba! Topo

_ Otimo, fico feliz por saber disso. Eu vou ter que pensar em como chegar nele!  
_ Você pode querer ser membro das lideres de torcida!

_ Eu faço parte das lidares de torcida !

_ Claro que eu sei, seja uma líder de equipe que quer ficar mais próxima do líder do time do futebol!

_ Todo mundo sabe que sou antissocial

_ Então, se prepara que você vai ter que mudar sua imagem.

_ OK Meiling, vou o conquistar, por você!

_ Ah, e só uma coisa, só não se apaixone por ele, pois ai vai virar algo pessoal e você vai arranjar uma inimiga. E mais, você perde o direito da viagem!

_ Por que diz isso?

_ Naoko se apaixonou e contei para ele que era tudo falso, e ele me disse que mesmo eu dizendo isso, não ficaria comigo! E mais uma vez me rejeitou, seria humilhação demais isso para mim!

_ Entendi Mei! Vou tentar, não prometo!

_ Se você o conquistar e se apaixonar por ele, serão a pior humilhação da minha vida!

_ Hummm, se isso ocorrer, vai ser por culpa sua!

_ E por ser minha culpa, eu vou matar o mal pela raiz!

_ Como assim?

_ Você irá entender Saki, você ira entender!

_ Meyling, se isso ocorrer, eu mesmo me afasto dele, não quero sentir amor novamente, pois tenho medo de me magoar de novo, tenho problemas quanto a isso, você sabe disso!

_ Eu só vou deixar vocês dois ficarem juntos para valer, se eu perceber que vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

_ Syaoran é playboy e é rico, não combinamos, sou filha de um professor e com uma modelo. E mesmo que fosse, ele é filho de empresários, o que nos leva a pensarem que só quero o dinheiro...

_ PARA! Todos sabem que você e Toya, seu irmão, disputam um lugar da empresa do seu bisavô!

_ Mesmo assim, eu não pertenço ao mundo dele!

_ Você pode se surpreender!

_ Por que diz isso?

_ Porque também achava a mesma coisa, até virar amiga de Tomoyo, e você se vira bem nos eventos sociais!

_ Hummm Ok! Eu to cansada e já esta tarde Mey, vou indo!  
As duas se despediram, no caminho de volta para sua casa, Sakura pensou na proposta de Meyling e chegara à conclusão que fizera uma besteira, tudo indicava que iria voltar todos os fantasmas da sua vida. Assim que chegou a sua casa foi fazer o dever de casa e estudar o que o professor dera em aula, depois jantou e finalmente foi assistir series na TV. Porem, sua cabeça estava longe, enquanto assistia TV, pois a partir desse momento, Sakura Kinomoto tinha uma missão, conquistar Syaoran Li, sem se deixar se apaixonar por ele, será que seria isso possível?

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo!**

**Essa é minha primeira vez que posto uma historia, então, quero saber a opinião, seja lá qual for! Posso adiantar que há muitos mistérios sobre Sakura e Syaoran. **

**Até o próximo capitulo! **

**Mandy**


	2. Capitulo 2 – Aproximação

**Accidentally in love**

**Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Clamp**

"Na vida, há aqueles que são populares e outros não. Sempre há quem é o querido e aqueles que são isolados. Essa é a historia de duas pessoas totalmente distintas acabam se apaixonando, só muda que tudo fruto de uma aposta! O que pode acontecer?"

**Capitulo 2 – Aproximação **

Syaoran Li era um homem bom de coração. Desde a sétima serie, ele evitava se envolver com mulheres em relacionamentos longos, no máximo que havia era ele ficar com a mesma garota por seis meses. Ou seja, era conhecido como um cara de coração de gelo, pelas meninas principalmente. Atualmente ele estava mais interessado em estudar que procurar alguém para ficar, se sentindo solitário entre os livros. Porém ele preferia assim a começar a ficar com alguém que gostasse dele de verdade, pois sabia a dor de uma perda como essa, e principalmente ele, futuro dono das Empresas Li, ele não poderia fazer loucuras! Mas será que seria capaz de amar novamente?

Naquele dia, Sakura resolveu se arrumar para ir para a escola. Queria descobrir alguma forma de se aproximar sem deixar suspeitas. Pelo facebook, ela percebeu que ele não estava indo mais nas festas, ou seja, plano A desfeito.

Se Meiling queria isso, faria isso por ela, por mais que achasse errado. Porém, algo nela dizia que iria se arrepender disso mais tarde. No caminho para a escola, um fato estranho acontece, ela literalmente cruza com Syaoran. Como para ele, ela existia, ele parou e disse:

_ Bom dia!

_ Bom dia!

_ Você é Sakura certo?

_ Sim, meu nome é Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, E você Syaoran Li

Era estranho isso, nunca havia conversado com ele antes, pelo menos não nos últimos três anos, ate era interessante tão situação.

_ Isso mesmo!  
_ Hummmm... Pensei que viesse de carro!  
_ Não, eu não sou assim!  
_ Não é?

_ Claro que não. Gosto de caminhar de manha!

_ Pois não parece, você tem tudo e mais um pouco. Garotas, amigos, emprego e etc.

_ Olha só quem esta falando! Você tem exatamente a mesma fama que a minha!  
_ EU NÃO SOU IGUAL A VOCÊ!

_ EU QUE NÃO SOU IGUAL A VOCÊ!  
Os dois controlaram a risada, mas não deram o braço a torcer, foram juntos ate a escola com caras emburradas! Era obvio que teria que controlar seus nervos para conquistá-lo, mas como o faria? Era estranho, mas se sentiu bem ao falar com ele, e para ele, também se sentira bem ao falar com ela!

Assim que chegou na sala, cochichou para Eriol Hiiragiawa e Takashi Yamazaki:

_ No intervalo, preciso falar com vocês!

No final do primeiro tempo, os três foram conversar de baixo da arvore, lugar favorito dos três, e Syaoran disse:

_ Eu fiz uma burrada!

Eriol indagou:

_ O que você fez?

_ Falei com a Sakura!  
_ O que tem? – falou Yamazaki.

_ Bem, ela é a única garota que sinto muita atração e também, bem, ela é a garota que fiquei quando eu estava bêbado, a que disse que foi a melhor noite da minha vida, que até ia dizer isso para ela, só que ela saiu antes de eu acordar. Sempre soube que era ela, e ambos bêbados e etc... Enfim, falar com ela, sempre evitei, e hoje eu falei e senti meu coração parando!

_ Você tem que saber o que você quer Syaoran, não é assim que se resolvem as coisas, so sexo e mais sexo, ela é a mais difícil e cobiçada garota do colégio, tanto que achávamos que ela tinha namorado. Todo mundo sabe que ela já tentou se matar e etc... Mas ninguém a conhece, como são só nos dois que o conhecemos bem também! Queremos apenas que seja feliz! - Eriol disse!

_ Eu vou ver até onde vai! Apesar de que eu não queria amar ninguém!  
_ Ela é mesmo muito boa na cama, mas não troco a Chiraro por ela não!  
Syaoran olhou torto, mas bateu o sinal e foram para a sala.

Bem, no final da aula, Syaoran Li fez o que nunca havia feito: esperar alguém, na verdade, esperar Sakura Kinomoto. Assim que ela guardou as coisas no armário, perguntou:

_ Me perdoa?

_ Do que?

_ Fui mal educado com você!

_ Por mim tudo bem! Sei como é minha fama! So não sabia que era tão simpático!  
Syaoran Li ficou mais tranquilo e disse:

_ Daria a honra da sua companhia, pelo menos até parte do caminho?

_ Claro Li.

Assim que saíram da escola, Syaoran queria quebrar o silencio e disse:

_ Você gosta de esportes, Kinomoto?

_ Sim, eu amo ser líder de torcida e também de jogar vôlei.

_ Sim, sim, você é muito boa!

_ Obrigada!

_ Você tem namorado?

_ Não! E você?

_ Também não!  
_ Hummm

_ Acho engraço essa situação?

_ Por que?

_ Nunca nos falamos antes, e agora isso, muito estranho! Brigamos como se fosse namorados e tudo mais, mas sei lá! Muito estranho!

Veio de repente na cabeça de Li:

_ Você acha que eu seria incapaz de me apaixonar?

_ Incapaz não, mas que a garota que conseguir isso terá muito trabalho, isso é verdade!

_ Mas, eu me sinto bem sozinho! De verdade!

_ Não parece que falta algo?

_ Como posso sentir falta de algo que nunca tive!  
_ Sei La! Pode ser!

_ E você sente falta do amor?

_ Acho que sinto falta de me sentir apaixonada, e não de um romance, nunca vive um romance de verdade!

_ Então, nesse ponto somos iguais!

_ Que bom! – Lançou um sorriso tímido.

_ Quem diria que eu ia conseguir arrancar um sorriso seu, princesa do gelo!

_ Hahahaha... Agora me arrancou uma risada Príncipe do gelo!  
_ Hahahaha... Você já se apaixonou Sakura?

_ Eu já! Mas não gosto de falar do assunto! E você?

_ Também! Acho que por isso que não me envolvo com ninguém!

_ Hummmmm... Somos dois! Estranha essa conversa, nunca falo disso com ninguém!

_ Ok. O que você sabe de álgebra? Matrizes?

_ Bem, álgebra eu sei, meu problema é matrizes! Por quê?

_ Comigo é o contrario! Sei muito matriz e nada de álgebra! Topa trocar informações?

_ Claro que sim! Só marcar e ai podemos estudar, de boa!

_ Perfeito! Passa seu numero Kinomoto! – passando seu celular

_ Claro Li! Aqui esta! - entregando o celular dele!

_ Pronto, eu te mando uma mensagem!  
_ Acho que daqui para frente é cada um por si!  
_ Achei que você fosse mais metida!

_ Igualmente Li

_ Hummmm, pensando errado um do outro, isso não é bom! Mas tudo bem!

_ Podemos ser amigos se quiser?

_ Quero te conhecer melhor, se me permite dizer, Sakura!

_ Lógico que sim, Syaoran! Seria uma honra!

_ Então esta certo, a partir de agora somos amigos?

_ Claro que sim!

Algo dentro dele a queria perto, bem perto! Mas não sabia o por quê! Perto dela parecia que poderia ser verdadeiro, que ela o entendia e etc... Mal sabia ele que a própria sentia a mesma coisa, porem, queria o conquistar, por isso, ela apenas deixou ele se aproximar fácil dela, por causa disso, senão, ele teria trabalho para isso, mas não duvidava que conseguiria sua atenção! O que Sakura menos queria era decepcionar ele e ela. Não sabia se conseguiria aguentar mais um balde de água fria e isso a deixava incrivelmente preocupada!

No mesmo dia, recebeu uma mensagem no celular de um numero que não tinha nos seus contatos, logo concluiu ser de Li, ao abrir a mensagem, estava escrito:

" Boa tarde Sakura. Aqui é Syaoran Li! Esta tudo bem com você?"

Sakura apenas sorriu e respondeu!  
" Comigo esta tudo certo e com você?"

" Também estou bem, obrigado pela sua preocupação!"

" Para de ser bobo!"

" Hoje a noite, posso te ligar?"

" Mas é claro que sim! Por que não deixaria você me ligar!?"

" Ótimo, tenho certeza que iremos nos dar bem! Você toparia uma amizade colorida!?"

" Para de ser idiota, parece que quer me provocar Li"

" Foi mal Sakura! Prometo me comportar, se você se comportar"

" Como é que é?"  
" Eu me comporto se você fizer a mesma coisa! Simples assim!"

" Hummmmm... Odeio isso!"

" Ah, Não aguenta ficar tanto tempo a sós comigo?"  
" Você esta achando que não posso resistir ao seu chame?"

" É isso sim"

No fundo Li queria que ela não resistisse!  
" Olha, duvido que você resistiria a mim!"

" Hahahaha... Vai nessa! Muitas querem isso!"  
" E muitos querem isso também HAHAHA"

" OK, não me culpe se ocorrer alguma coisa"

" Pode deixar, não o culparei não"  
" Por que você meche comigo Sakura?"  
Essa frase, ela deveria ter ficado feliz, não seria difícil o conquistar, mas ficou triste por não esta sendo honesta com ele! Por isso disse:

" Você não ira me culpar se você se apaixonar por mim?"

" Eu tenho um coração de pedra de gelo! Por você sinto muita atração, apenas isso, sempre senti isso, tanto que já ficamos juntos por uma noite"  
" Aquele dia que eu estava muito bêbada, sempre soube que era você, mas nunca quis um relacionamento, não na época!"  
" Eu sei, estava na minha também, e depois eu achei uma namorada e você depois de dois meses, também! Mas eu confesso, você foi a melhor que eu já tive Sakura!"  
" Devo achar que isso é um elogio?"  
" É um elogio! Se bêbada você é boa, imagina lúcida!"

" Para com isso, fico sem graça!"

"Amanha, na minha casa, depois da aula, direto, incluso almoço grátis, para estudar matemática?"

" Por mim tudo bem, mas eu tenho treino as 4 das lideres de torcida"  
" Da tempo sim. Ou marcamos mais de um dia para estudar"  
" Podemos resolver a lista de exercício então?"  
" Pode deixar, isso vai uns 4 dias, topa?"  
" Lógico! Agora tenho que estudar biologia"  
" Mais a noite, nos falamos!"

" Até"

De algum jeito Sakura sentia que com Syaoran Li seria diferente, escutou o celular tocar e foi atender, era Meiling:

_ "Oi Meiling!"  
_ " Me conta tudo? "

_ "Não aconteceu nada!"

_ "Nada?"

_ "Agora não!Preciso te confessar uma coisa que sempre soube, mas já que ele se lembra também, é para você não estranhar se tudo ocorrer rápido! Você se lembra daquela festa que fiquei com um cara e disse que foi a melhor noite da minha vida, que nunca tinha me sentido tão completa. Era com Li"

_" Esta brincando?"

_" Não estou! Eu sempre soube que estaria brincando com fogo, e você, agora, sabe bem disso, também, Meiling"

_" Você sempre da a volta para cima"  
_" Mas pode não ser assim"

_" Se for amor verdadeiro, eu irei permitir, mas so se for amor verdadeiro!"  
_" E como você saberá que é amor verdadeiro?"

_ " Na verdade, eu sentirei ciúmes se for, mas eu ajudaria você!"

_" Ta bom Meiling! Ate amanha!"

_" Até"

Sakura finalizou a chamada e ligou para a Tomoyo e disse:

_ "Preciso falar com você!"

_" Pode vir aqui em casa! Ai você aproveita e me ensina biologia"

_" Pode ser"

_ "Ate daqui a pouco doce Sakura!"

_" Ate Tomoyo"

Chegando na casa de Tomoyo, Sakura disse:

_ Eu vou fazer uma besteira Tomoyo!

Tomoyo não disse nada. Simplesmente a levou ate o quarto e disse:

_ O que esta acontecendo? Não vai tentar se matar?

_ Não! A Meiling me fez uma aposta, de conquistar o Li!  
_ O que!?Você aceitou!?

_ Sim!

_ Você é louca! Com ele foi o único que você sentiu algo!  
_ Eu sei, mas é atração! Mas quando conversamos, só quero estar perto dele! Sempre o evitei por causa disso! Não quero amar de novo!  
_ Então, para com isso! Você vai se machucar!  
_ Pela Meiling, Tomoyo! Ela já fez muita coisa por mim! Devo isso a ela!  
_ Mas nada justifica você fazer isso por ela!"  
_Eu sei, mas vou arriscar.

_ Ok, depois não diga que eu a alertei!  
_ Vamos estudar, temos prova de biologia amanha!  
_ Não quero te ver sofrer e será isso que vai ocorrer! Mas vamos estudar, convencer você de algo não é fácil, principalmente quando você já a, pois na cabeça!

_ Pois é! – escutou um barulho do celular! – Espera ai Tomoyo!

Era Li e Sakura atendeu:

_ "Oi Li!"

_ "Oi Sakura!"

_ "Aconteceu algo?"

_ "Não. Eu tirei 9 na prova de historia de hoje!"

_ "Já saiu as notas!?"  
_ "Claro, você ainda não conhece a nossa professora!"  
_" Depois eu vejo, e meus parabéns, primeiro bimestre e já esta arrasando! E tenho que estudar biologia!"

_ "Ok Sakura! Ate amanha e bons estudos!"  
_" Para você também!"

Assim que finalizou a conversa, Tomoyo disse:

_ Você vai ama-lo Sakura e você ira se arrepender da aposta e a única que poderá os juntar de novo será a Meiling!?

_ Do que você esta falando?  
_ Você ira ver. Agora, vamos começar estudando o que?

_ Genética!

As duas poderiam estar estudando, mas a cabeça de Sakura estava longe, pensando no que a Tomoyo havia dito sobre a Meiling, será que estava certa?Mas mesmo assim, o que poderia ocorrer? É so atração, não é? Tudo bem que nunca amou ninguém, mas isso não começaria com Syaoran Li, não é? Isso, só o tempo diria!

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do segundo capitulo! O próximo irei demorar um pouco para postar, já adianto isso!**

**Eu quero saber a opinião, seja lá qual for! E obrigada pelas duas reviews, me animaram bastante! Posso adiantar que Sakura e Syaoran ainda irão aprontar muito antes de ficarem juntos por amor.**

**Desculpem pelos erros de português! **

**Até o próximo capitulo! **

**Mandy**


End file.
